Talk:Grenth's Balance
Does this work on current health or max health? I guess current health. 01:48, 8 Jul 2005 (EST) : Yes, it's current health. --84.175.97.94 03:49, 8 Jul 2005 (EST) :: I'm not sure about that any more. After some experiments with Demonic Flesh and Grenth's Balance it looks like it actually compares max health. That combination would've been pretty powerful... --84.175.123.80 02:59, 10 Jul 2005 (EST) :: OK, this skill now officially confuses me. It seems to take both actual and max health in account. It definitely doesn't just compare either of both. When using Demonic Flesh (lowers actual health, but increases max health) I lose health when using Grenth's balance and the mob is healed. But when Using Grenth's Balance on the same kind of mob, without Demonic Flesh just after taking some damage I gain health and the mob is damaged. --84.175.123.80 08:11, 10 Jul 2005 (EST) I cleared this up. ---- Last night I cast this spell on some lowly critter by mistake and got a nice jolt: -173 HP (Grenth's Balance) was floating over my head. :) --Karlos 09:53, 20 October 2005 (EST) Does this count as Damage? My hunch is it doesn't, which means it behaves like lifestealing (though could be "donating" as well). The two cases (target lose health vs caster lose health) should both be tested. -PanSola 23:34, 8 December 2005 (UTC) :Pretty sure it's not damage. I remember seeing it go through a prot spirit before, that was some random PvP match a long time ago. --Fyren 08:48, 10 December 2005 (UTC) Could this work on % instead of numbers? Lately I've been playing around with this skill, and I've found that at times it almost looks like the life percentages are equalized (and yes I tried this with levels other than my own) - can anyone confirm this? --hellochar 16:21, 23 June 2006 (MT) :No, this works as the description describes (besides the one or two caveats mentioned in the notes). --68.142.14.40 16:30, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :: I've tried this on some practice dummies and the condition npc's on the Isle of Nameless. This is what I did: ::I got my health down to 180 max (with runes). I took Grenth's Balance and used it on the dummy to see if it could be useful (ie. low max health -> high damage output). All it showed was a little yellow -0 above the dummy. Strange, because I thought this was based on numbers (I had a guy with high max health, down to very little using infuse health, then steal health with Grenth's Balance, which actually healed a high number, somewhere around 280 with about 580 max health, but I can't actually reproduce that yet). Just my guess. 62.165.96.134 13:30, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :::If you're at full health, Grenth's will never do anything. Also note the description says "up to your maximum health." --Fyren 13:44, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :::: Yes, that's it. It is somehow funny. If you are 1HP under your max, you may take a lot of damage if you cast if over a enemy with very low HP, but if you are at full health, Grenth's Balance does nothing but showing a red -0 and a yellow -0 over you and your enemy. Mithran 14:03, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Lethal Balancing? Can this skill kill someone if their life is lower than "the difference"? Or will it just leave them at 1 like all the other skills that I wish didn't?-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 11:16, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :Such a scenario is impossible, since this skill uses current health, not maximum. —Tanaric 14:14, 23 October 2006 (CDT) "If target foe has more health than you, you gain half the difference '(up to your maximum health)', and that foe loses an equal amount" :So is the article wrong or are you wrong?-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 08:12, 24 October 2006 (CDT) *Nvm it;'s probably me reading it wrong.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 08:16, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Like what would happen here: -Caster----------------------------Target- (P'-')p"3000 HP, lowered to 1" Q(-_-Q)"490 HP, full" What would happen to the target?-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 08:16, 24 October 2006 (CDT)